Luffy The Kaizoku Pirates
by Hiken no Sabo
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy,seseorang pria dewasa pemakan buah iblis Gomu-Gomu dan sang Raja Bajak Laut yang mengunjungi makam keluarganya dan sedang mencari seseorang untuk menjadi Ratu Bajak Lautnya


**Luffy The Kaizoku Pirates**

Apa kabar para readers yang budiman? Pada kesempatan yang berbahagia ini ( Ini Pembukaan Pidato kali ya? xD LoL) saya akan memposting Fict tentang One Piece

Summary : Monkey D. Luffy,seseorang pria dewasa pemakan buah iblis Gomu-Gomu dan sang Raja Bajak Laut yang mengunjungi makam keluarganya dan sedang mencari seseorang untuk menjadi Ratu Bajak Lautnya

**Warning:**

OOC,AU,TYPO,dan segala keanehan dalam cerita ini xD

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading**

Monkey D. Luffy,pria keturunan Dragon sang Revolusioner dan seorang pengguna buah iblis Gomu-Gomu. Luffy sekarang sudah mencapai impiannya sejak kecil.

Flashback

"Kelak,aku akan mengumpulkan Nakama yang hebat sepertimu dan aku akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut untuk mendapatkan One Piece,harta terbesar di dunia" Ucap Luffy saat itu kepada Shanks setelah ia ditolong dari monster laut.

"Wow…! Kau ingin melebihi kami? Kalau begitu,topi ini kuberikan kepadamu" Shanks kemudian memberi topi jeraminya itu kepada Luffy.

"Ini topi kesayanganku,jika kau sudah jadi bajak laut yang hebat,kau harus datang dan mengembalikan topi ini kepadaku" Lanjut Shanks.

Dan petualangan Luffy untuk menjadi Raja Bajak Laut dimulai sejak itu.

**End Flashback**

Saat ini Luffy sedang berada di East Blue,tepatnya di desa sedang mengunjungi makam kedua orang terpenting di hidupnya,yaitu Portgas D. Ace sang kakak dan Monkey D. Garp sang kakek. Kini Luffy telah berdiri di depan makam Ace dan Garp,mereka adalah orang yang disayangi oleh Luffy.

"Hei,apa kalian lihat? Kini aku telah menjadi Raja Bajak Laut,aku telah mencapai hal yang aku impikan. Aku telah menjadi Raja Bajak Laut,aku telah mendapatkan arti kebebasan di lautan. Aku tidak mungkin berhasil tanpa kalian" Ucap Luffy yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ace,terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku saat perang itu,padahal aku datang ingin menyelematkanmu tetapi kau malah melindungiku walau kau harus mengorbankan nyawamu Ace" Luffy pun menangis karena mengingat hal itu.

"Kakek,aku tidak tau perasaanmu sekarang. Mungkin saja kau tidak senang dengan impian yang telah kucapai,tetapi aku harap kau tidak membenciku. Terima kasih atas semuanya"

Luffy mulai menabur bunga di sekitar Makam kedua orang yang disayanginya itu.

"Sekarang aku tinggal hanya mencari seseorang wanita untuk menjadi Ratu Bajak Laut. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang Cinta tetapi aku harus mencari seseorang wanita untuk membantuku melanjutkan keturunanku" Ucap Luffy.

"Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini,mungkin aku baru bisa mengunjungi kalian satu bulan lagi. Aku harap kalian tidak marah karena itu".

Luffy pun mulai beranjak pergi dari makam Ace dan Garp. Ia berjalan menyusuri desa yang sepi karena hari yang sudah sangat malam. Luffy mulai menaiki kapal Thousand Sunny.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Kapten?" Tanya Robin kepada Luffy.

Luffy pun menjawab dengan tersenyum "Aku sudah selesai Robin,kita bisa berangkat sekarang".

"Kita akan kemana Luffy-_san_?" Tanya Brook.

"Entahlah Brook,aku sedang mencari orang untuk menjadi Ratu Bajak Laut dan setelah itu kita akan kembali ke New World"

Para kru Mugiwara Pirates pun kaget mendegar hal itu.

"Apa kau serius dengan hal itu Luffy? Apa kau mengerti apa itu cinta?" Ujar Zoro.

"Entahlah Zoro,mungkin aku akan menanyakan hal ini lebih jelas kepada Nami dan Robin"

"Baiklah kapten,kami akan membantumu. Kita akan belajar tentang itu besok karena sekarang hari sudah malam dan lebih baik kita segera berlayar" Ucap Robin.

**Skip Untill Tomorrow**

Hari sudah menjelang siang,tetapi masih ada beberapa orang yang masih terlelap di alam mimpi. Salah satunya adalah Luffy.

"Bangun _BAKA_" Ucap nakama wanita Mugiwara yang diketahui bernama Nami.

"Fufufufu… Jangan terlalu keras seperti itu nona navigator" Ujar Robin.

"Tapi Robin,hari sudah menjelang siang sekarang sudah hampir pukul 10. Padahal dia meminta kita untuk mengajarkan kepadanya apa itu cinta" Jawab Nami dengan memasang ekspresi wajah kesal.

"Ya,kau kan sudah tau bagaimana watak Kapten kita ini".

"Hahhhhh.." Nami pun mulai menyerah untuk membangunkan Luffy

"Luffy jika sampai 10 menit lagi kau tidak bangun,kami tidak akan membantumu untuk menemukan orang yang tepat sebagai Ratu Bajak Laut"

Luffy pun mulai terbangun mendegar suara berisik kedua orang di depannya,ia mengerjapkan matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas siapa orang yang sudah menganggu tidurnya.

"Nami? Robin? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Ucap Luffy.

'BLETAKKKKK' Nami pun menjitak kepala Luffy

"_BAKA,_bukannya kau meminta membantumu agar kau bisa menemukan orang yang tepat sebaga Ratu Bajak Laut"Ujar Nami.

Luffy pun memiringkan kepalanya,beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum karena mulai mengerti apa yang Nami katakan.

"Oh iya,aku baru ingat hal itu hehe…"

"Jadi kapten,apa kau masih mau belajar tentang _Cinta_?" Ucap Robin.

"Baiklah" Ucap Luffy.

"Kapten,Cinta adalah sebuah perasaan afeksi terhadap seseorang"

"Cinta berarti perasaan dimana seseorang menyukai,merasa nyaman,ingin melindungi,ingin memiliki"

Luffy pun mulai mencoba memahami perkataan Robin.

"Jadi Cinta itu seperti perasaan dimana kau tergila-gila kepada daging" Robin menambahkan

"Hmmm….."

**Time Skip Untill Night in the Ship**

'Tok..Tok..Tok..'

Terdengar bunyi ketukan di pintu kamar wanita.

Nami yang belum tidur dan mendengarnya pun membuka pintu dan kaget melihat siapa yang datang.

"Luffy? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di kamar wanita?" Tanya Nami yang kebingungan.

"Emm… Sebenarnya aku masih teringat kata-kata Robin tadi siang" Ujar Luffy

"Teringat kata-kata Robin? Berarti kau sudah menemukan orang yang akan menjadi Ratu Bajak Laut?"

"Iya"

"Siapa orangnya Luffy?" Tanya Nami yang ingin mendengar jawaban Luffy.

"Orangnya itu Nami" Ujar Luffy dengan wajah yang polos.

Mendengar hal itu sontak saja wajah Nami langsung merona hebat.

"K-Kenapa a-aku Lu-Luffy?"

"Entahlah,menurut penjelasan Robin tadi siang membuat aku memikirkanmu" Ujar Luffy.

"Aku menyukai Nami,aku ingin memiliki Nami,dan aku ingin melindungi Nami" Luffy menambahkan

Wajah Nami pun semakin merona mendengar hal itu

"Jadi,apa Nami mau menjadi Ratu Bajak Lautku?" Tanya Luffy.

"B-Baiklah" Jawab Nami.

Luffy pun tersenyum bahagia,tanpa mereka sadari wajah mereka sudah mendekat

_20cm._

_10cm._

_5cm._

_0cm._

Mereka pun berciuman dengan lembut dibawah cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang. Mereka berciuman tanpa adanya nafsu,ciuman yang sangat tulus. Ciuman itu pun disudahi oleh Luffy

"Nami,setelah ini kita akan segera pergi ke New World" Ujar Luffy.

Nami pun segera mendongak agar bisa menatap wajah Luffy.

"Apa kau siap kembali ke New World,_Ratu Bajak Laut_?"

Nami kembali merona mendengar kata-kata Luffy.

"Tentu saja,_Raja Bajak Laut_" Ucap Nami.

Bibir mereka pun kembali bersentuhan,ciuman yang sangat lembut dan tulus. Ciuman panjang yang harus disudahi karena kebutuhan mereka akan oksigen. Ciuman antara Raja Bajak Laut dengan Ratu Bajak Laut

**Owari**

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca Fict jelek saya ini mohon maaf bila ada salah kata dan kesamaan cerita dalam Fict ini

Saya sangat berharap para readers dapat memberikan kritik atau saran

Semoga para readers senang dengan adanya fict ini

**Omake**

"Luffy" Panggil Nami.

"Iya,ada apa Nami?"

"Aku ingin kau merahasiakan hal ini dari para Nakama lain seperti Sanji"

"Tenang saja Nami,aku akan merahasiakan tentang hal Ini" Jawab Luffy dengan cengirannya itu.

Sementara di dalam dek kapal,para Nakama Mugiwara Pirates sedang melihat keromantisan Luffy dengan Nami.

"Luffy,akan kubunuh kau karena telah mencium Nami-_swaaann_"

Ussop,Zoro dan Chopper pun harus menahan Sanji agar dia tidak membunuh Luffy.

"Dasar koki _Baka"_ Ucap Zoro.

"Akan kubunuh kau Marimo"

"Silahkan jika kau bisa koki mesum"

Zoro dan Sanji pun berkelahi di dalam dek

"Fufufufu.. Semoga kau bahagia Kapten" Ujar orang yang ternyata adalah Robin.

**Real END**

Sekali lagi saya memohon

**R**

**E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
S**


End file.
